The present invention relates to a cigarette packet featuring high biodegradability.
In particular, the invention relates to a cigarette packet of which the innermost foil-paper wrapping is rendered significantly biodegradable.
Conventionally, cigarette packets comprise a first outer wrapping of transparent airtight material, a second wrapping of paper or cardboard enveloped by the outer wrapping, and internally of the second wrapping, a third wrapping of tin foil and paper directly enveloping a group of cigarettes.
Whilst the paper or cardboard clearly affords good biodegradability, the same cannot be said of the materials constituting the outermost wrapping, and the innermost wrapping which directly envelops the cigarettes.
To the end of enhancing the biodegradability of cigarette packets, the outer transparent wrapping can be fashioned from a biodegradable plastic film of conventional type; conversely, no such solution has been forthcoming hitherto in respect of the tin foil which, in its current form, tends to remain stable over time once utilized and discarded.
The object of the present invention is to provide a cigarette packet of which the inner foil wrapping affords good properties of biodegradability.